bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Universal Mage Aludra
Universal Mage Aludra Skill 'Magic Guild's Leader (Largely boosts BB Atk & boosts BB gauge boost when attacking) 'Burst Now, this is true magic! (16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Universal (20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary A very late Unit Spotlight indeed! This time we’re talking about Aludra, the overpowered wizard that never stops spamming her special in every Gauntlet or PvP match in Chain Chronicle. Even for a 6* unit, Aludra’s Atk is quite high. After all of that work invested into Chain Chronicle, she never really fails to impress the 6* meta. Quite a shame how it only lasted a short time. #NeverForgetChainChronicle Leader Skill Score: 5/10 Better than nothing I guess. All this really provides is straight up damage and nothing much else. There’s the BB gauge boost upon attacking, which is nice, but hardly utilized if the squad doesn’t normal attack often. Most of the time, units are using BBs and because of that, the BB gauge boost is hardly used. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Aludra's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal weak damage as that modifier isn’t even close to the average. An 8 BC boost to BB gauges is quite a fill upon usage, allowing other units that are missing a few BC to fill their gauges. Though, that is all Aludra provides. Nothing much else. Super Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Aludra's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal weak damage due to the low modifier. Just like her BB, Aludra also boosts BB gauges by 8 BC, which is great. There’s also the 50% BB Atk buff that really downgrades this SBB. It’s a terrible buff. There are way better options to take, like Vargas and Gazia who provide 300% BB Atk buffs, which is miles higher than the measly 50% BB Atk buff that Aludra provides. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Aludra has a 20 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty low Drop Check to use in the game. Even with a Type 2 AI, Aludra might not even BB because she is beyond squishy. Though, thanks to her kit, she may grant some usage if well-protected by Angel Idols and utilizing some sort of BB gauge recovery buff upon being hit. This will give other units a huge BB gauge fill in preparation for their attacks. It’s because of Aludra’s low HP and Def stats that makes this incredibly difficult. Stats Score: 5/10 Unlike other 6* units, Aludra’s Atk is actually quite high, even comparable to some 7* units. Though, in contrast, her other stats are really lacking. In terms of typing, my type preference for Aludra is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 5/10. Literally, her kit is similar to Elise’s, but with some BB gauge boosts. That’s literally it. There are countless amount of other units you can use instead of Aludra. Her BB gauge boost can be utilized by units like Zelnite, Medina, Allanon, and many more. Those units also carry an immense amount of utility to couple with that BB gauge boost. In all honesty, Aludra doesn’t really fulfill any essential roles. There’s the BB Atk buff she carries, but it is next-to-nothing considering how low the buff is. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Cosmic Dust Conclusion Total Score: 5.3/10 Ah, even if you’re not meta whatsoever, you’ll remind me of how meta you were in Chain Chronicle. Do you miss Chain Chronicle! Yes… No… Never played it. Comment below on what you think of Aludra! Did you capture her back when her dungeon was released? Do you miss Chain Chronicle Global? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Informant Elise *Boreal Tempest Haile *Legendary Thief Zelnite *Tidal Nacre Medina Category:Blog posts